In a warehouse, products in customer orders are usually retrieved and transported with typical trays placed on a trailer. However, these traditional trays are limited by the number of items, the size of each storage bin, response time of a worker, and human-caused mismatching, such that after each sorting, a secondary sorting is still necessary to ensure that the items in the orders are correctly sent to respective customers.